Too Perfect
by Capn-Pru
Summary: Proven innocent, Lissa as queen, Dimitri at her side... Life was pretty darn good. But when Lissa throws Christian out under strange circumstances, Rose and Dimitri are forced apart once more. Rated M for a reason! .
1. Chapter 1

My first VA fanfic! And first attempt at some lemonyness too! Not sure how it will be received, but please R&R! I look forward to seeing what you thinks ^.^

* * *

Too Perfect - Chapter 1

Sometimes, in the dead of day, instead of trying to sleep, I tentatively reach out acorss the broken bond. Having had Lissa there for so long, I felt almost incomplete without her. Alright, so she was only in the next room and no doubt up to all sorts of nasty with Christian... But still. It was a strange and lonely sensation.

The big lump in the covers next to me, stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. A small smile played on my lips, this kind of bliss was hard to get used to. So much had happenned and now suddenly life is perfect? A small shiver wriggled up my spine as a low rumble of thunder sounded outside. The storm was close.

I settled back down next to Dimitri, feeling the heat from his back warm me. Gently tracing my fingers across his skin, I dared to touch my lips to his shoulder. With a sigh he turned over,

'Can't sleep, love?' He said groggily. I answered with my hands, letting them travel down his chest, his stomach, his-

'Roza!' He growled, but didn't push me away. His eyes grew wide as I started to stroke and tease him. A sharp, hissing intake of breath told me to keep going. A small moan escaped his lips and then he was on me.

A crushing kiss pushed me back into the mattress, I tangled my fingers in his hair, gasping as his hand went from my breast to my already wet centre. His fingers tangled the same magick down there as I did in his hair.

'_Please,' _I whispered, _'Dimitri, please,' _

A low chuckle growled inside his broad chest. I wanted no extended foreplay today, I just needed to feel him inside me, owning me, close to me. The thunder rumbled again, _'Please,'_ I repeated with increased urgancy. Maybe it was the slight panic in my voice, but he complied instantly, carefully positioning himself above me and entering, slowly. A flood of relief and pleasure overcame me as he moved. I dug my nails in his back, and then his backside, urging him to move faster and harder-

'_GET OUT!' _A familiar voice screamed from the other side of the wall. Guardian training kicked in and we sprang apart, scrambling for clothes. I was quicker by seconds and sprang into the corridor with enough time to see Christian emerge from Lissa's royal apartments. There was something in his set jaw and steely glare that that made me stop. Wordlessly, he stalked passed me.

'Dimitri?' I called, 'Meet me back here in an hour.'

'Yes, maam.' I heard him say, lacking any trace of the usual humour. Regaining myself, I barrelled into Lissa's rooms and braced myself for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next part! It's not as heavy as the previous, but it'll work its way back there. Please R&R, I really hope you stick with me! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The silence was as crushing as Dimitri's kiss, the pressure of it pushing on my skin, like feverish little fingers. I had to shake the shiver of pleasure out of my body, there would be time to resume what I left later.

'Lissa?' My voice fell dead a foot in front; bawdy and big decoration meant that sound was buffered completely. Even the scream that had ripped me away from my lover had been muffled. I spotted her, crouched by the window, the rain lashing against it. She looked so tiny, shaking from some chill of temperature or heart, and… Bleeding?

'Liss!' Rushing to her side I stumbled over my limbs and my words. She didn't fight me when I pulled her into my arms, she didn't even look at me when I asked her how and why and when. Expressionless, emotionless, numb.

The over indulgent drapes made the perfect make-shift bandage, rather them than my shirt! _Not again, not again, _I kept repeating in my head. With the bond broken, I had hoped that Lissa's self harming would have disappeared with it. At least now she had control of her powers…

Looking at her dull expression, I wondered if perhaps this was for a far more primal reason for the mess she's made of her arms. I quickly patched her up and sent away the worried courtful of people hovering outside the room. They had seen Christian leave and had heard through the grapevine that their sovereign was ill.

'She's fine. Just tired. Now leave.' I slammed the door for effect, 'I wouldn't even think about eavesdropping out there either!' I yelled through the wood.

'Lissa, please, say something,' I'd sat her in bed and approached carefully, her stoney gaze was scaring me, 'what did he do?' That was it. Whatever I'd said had snapped her back to reality:

'What did _he _ do?' She threw her head back and laughed, 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And therein lies the problem.'

'Seriously, Liss, you need to tell me what's going on!' I put my hands on my hips and played the guardian card. She laughed again, the sound strange and almost surreal.

'As Queen, I need tell you nothing. Leave me.' She waved her hand dismissively towards the door. Shock rooted me to the spot and dropped my jaw to the floor. 'I said leave. You are dismissed. If I need you, I'll send someone.'

I wanted to argue. But there was something unsettling about her steely gaze, it reminded me of the same look Christian had bestowed upon me. I made a flourish and a mock bow and stalked away from her, slamming the door again for good measure. _Dismissed indeed!_

I needed to find Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next part is up! This is a little longer than the other two, but I hope you still stick with it! ^.^**

**As always, your support keeps me goin' so please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stood by the window having flung it wide open to feel the raging storm outside, the swirling wind mirrored my own storming emotions. Something was up with Lissa, the cold in her voice had made me shiver more than the icy rain being blown against my face.

'Roza?' I jumped a mile. Dimitri had returned, as requested. My voice caught in my throat, rather than trying to talk, I rushed into his arms, crashing myself against his body. He held me tight for a few moments before gently peeling me away.

'Christian. He's…' He trailed off uncomfortable and shifted his weight. Dread began to build in my stomach. 'He's requested we leave. Immediately.'

'What the heck is going on?' I demanded, pushing away from him and his warmth and marching back to the window. The rain was pouring even harder and the wind blew it onto my bare arms, I shivered, feeling the icy sheen grip me to my very core. 'Well go on then,' I said through gritted teeth, 'Get going. Fucking leave. It's what you do best.'

I listened to him quickly stuffing things in bag, not daring to turn around lest I be either upset or angered by his obvious lack of compassion right now. In minutes the door banged shut and I finally dared to move. Closing the windows, I rubbed my body; cold for so much more than the rain. Shivering, I quickly changed into something dry and warm. Clambering into a fluffy jumper, angora wool no less, I sat cross legged on the floor. What hell had just happened? I couldn't understand how I had so easily dismissed him, not unlike Lissa's cruel actions earlier. The sense that this was something supernatural prickled at my skin, gooseflesh rising even under the layer of toasty wool, I put my head in my hands.

Glumly, I tried to figure this out, but nothing made sense. Whatever it was, it was effecting more than just Lissa and Christian, even Dimitri had seemed strange. The sudden memory of his warm, but damp-from-the-elements body, invaded my senses. I could almost smell that intoxicating scent of him that always drove me wild.

A sharp knock dragged me back to the now. I opened the door a crack and saw one of Lissa's other guardians; a small chap, all puffed up with importance like a bloated fish. I was undoubtedly and unquestionably her first choice out of the small army of guardians that protected her, but I guess while in banishment, she still needed someone to watch over her.

'Ahem,' The short fish, Gilbert, I think his name was, pretended to clear his throat, 'her majesty would see you.' I sighed.

'Would she?' I said with more sarcasm than intended, 'I am forever at her beck and call.' Yeah, I felt bitter, and I hoped to all that was unholy that I was being summoned for some kind of apology. All this uneasiness made me feel edgy.

I entered Lissa's rooms and found her where I'd left her, sat in bed. She downed a glass of water as I waited for her to speak.

'Ah, Rose. Could you fetch me another glass? I'm so thirsty.' She held out her tumbler. I felt my face shape itself into a sneer.

'Of course, your royal highness.' I snatched the glass from her hands and grumbled all the way to the faucet, 'Because of course, us guardians are well trained as water boys and serving girls.'

Shoving the glass back at her, a little spilling over into her lap, I watched as she downed it in three easy gulps. 'Ah!' She exclaimed, 'A little better. But still… Oh Rose, don't look at me like that, I am sorry for earlier. Truly, I've not been myself today and after Chritian-' She stopped short, a look of real anguish twisted in her eyes. 'Please,' She whispered, 'can you forgive me?'

The relief washed over me like a warm shower. Of course, I was still mad at her, but that strange steeliness seemed to have dissipated, and now maybe we could actually talk about what had happened. And then maybe a solution could be found which would bring Christian back and my lover along with him.

I collapsed into her open arms and held her tightly. 'Talk to me Liss. Tell me what you need.' She didn't say anything for a long time, just letting me rock her gently. I wondered if she had taken the emergency meds, with the bond broken, it was hard to tell exactly how stable she was. I held her tighter, the need to protect swelling inside of me. I felt her move then, rearranging herself so she had her head on my shoulder.

'What I need?' She whispered, her breath tickling my neck. Flashes from a long time ago invaded my mind. Suddenly very aware of how close those little canines were to my jugular. 'This.'

I tried to fight, to push her off, but as her teeth pierced through, I couldn't even bring myself to move. The strange mixture of fear and ecstasy overloaded my entire body. A heavy shudder worked through my muscles as Lissa sucked harder. Her hands roamed my back, gently at first, but then digging in her nails, scratching me beneath my jumper. I heard myself moan, the pleasure of the pain and the bliss of being fed from, was just too much. Lissa pushed me onto my back and drew more of myself into her. Her hands moved from my back, instead travelling down my front. This was very unfamiliar territory, but so lost in the buzz I couldn't and wouldn't, do anything to stop it.

When her hand reached the top of my jeans and disappeared under, I complete lost it. Black stars swam in front of my eyes as I felt the heat rise in my face, I was completely on fire.

'Enough,' I whispered from somewhere far away, like speaking down a long tunnel. But there was something looming on the edges of my ecstasy. It was like death himself had arrived to witness this scene of wrongness. A reel of images, bright and disorientating, imprinted on my brain. Was this that moment where your life flashes before your eyes?

'Stop!' I said with more strength. But she didn't. I struggled then, bucking beneath her body, I flailed my arms and legs in hopes that I connected with something. Completely blind, or were my eyes just closed? Somehow I threw her off. Rolling away, still in darkness, I made a silent prayer to whatever gods would listen that the ravenous Moroi had been satiated and stayed the hell away from me.

It felt like forever, but slowly my vision started to clear. Blurry and feeling fuzzier than my angora jumper, I stumbled towards the doors. I spared no thought for the royal that might be watching, or indeed following me, I just bolted, in a wobbly kind of fashion.

As graceful as a duck, I waddled through the corridors. There was no way I was going back to my room, but the walk across the complex was horrific. Twice I stopped to throw up my lunch in something green, that I hoped was a bush. But my guardian grit was paying off and finally I made it to my destination. Slumping against the door, I hit at it the best I could, hoping the occupant was in, and sober.

Mercifully the door opened. 'Hello? Oh!' Adrian grabbed me before I fell over the threshold and guided me to a sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've had some comments about the characters seeming weird, acting strange etc.. Well it will all start to make sense real soon! Just hang in there with me ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Fuzzily, I remember Adrian putting a dressing on my neck and covering me with something soft and wonderfully heavy. I felt cocooned in a blanket of warm and sleep came quickly. It must have been only seconds since my eyes drooped when I was snapped back to the land of the living by the slamming of a door. I bolted upright, the head rush making me dizzy.

'Well, isn't she a charmer right now?' Adrian went over to a small table and poured himself a glass of what looked like whiskey. 'Geez, anyone would think it was _her _that had been bitten! Oh, little dhampir, are you ok?' He came and knelt beside me.

'Yeah,' I managed, my voice feeling as thick as the duvet covering me. 'I guess so.' My neck was sore, so incredibly sore, but part of me just wouldn't register what had happened or who had done it. _Lissa bit me! _Ok, so it wasn't the first time, nor would it probably be the last, if we sorted out this mess… But never had been like that. _That _was brutal. I'd felt like a piece of meat.

'Something's up with Christian,' I took the glass from Adrian, but rather than drinking it, I swirled it around, watching the amber liquid coat the edges then recede again. 'And Dimitri.' I added reluctantly. It was still something of a no-go area between Adrian and me, the way he looked at me sometimes… I just didn't want to rub my somewhat happy love life in his face.

'The whole place is weird! After I followed the blood trail back to our dearest queen's apartments, I took the long way back. You did leave such a mess you know, it's a wonder you have anything left inside that bag of skin!'

'Nice.' I said simply, not wanting to admit how lucky I also felt. Lissa had fed from me before, often even when we had been runaways, but this was the closest I had felt to the 'danger zone'.

'She's almost feral! I've met Strigoi with more manners. There's definitely something in the water,' he mumbled, getting himself another glass. Something suddenly clicked into place.

'What did you just say?'

'Lissa. She's feral.'

'No, no, about the water…' It all made sense, but it was absurd. When I thought about now, Christian had been wet when he passed me in the corridor, like he'd been outside in the rain. Dimitri had been damp too when I'd embraced him, and had I not been standing by the open window? With the rain hitting my skin? And I'd let Dimitri leave, without so much as a goodbye, I'd felt angry, cold, hard as steel, I just didn't care… And then Lissa. She'd made me refill her glass-

'Shit! Adrian!' I jumped up and rushed towards him, 'Tell me you didn't drink the water!'

He looked alarmed for a moment, then chuckled, 'Water?' He raised his new glass of whiskey in a small salute, 'not likely!'

I wracked my brain, 'And you haven't been outside?'

'In this weather? Are you crazy? You're not going crazy on me again are you?'

But I wasn't listening to his prattle anymore. Pacing the small space in front of the couch, I tried to put my professional guardian mode into action. It was simple; we'd first have to alert the other guardians.

'Come on.' I grabbed his arm, ignoring his protests, and dragged him out the door. I pulled out my phone with my free hand and dialled up Dimitri, begging he would answer.

'Yes?' He answered! He actually answered!

'Dimitri! It's me, Rose. Look, you need to get Christian and yourself out of the rain now. And don't drink any water!' There was silence for a few heart thumping moments before he spoke:

'Rose, don't call me anymore.' He hung up.

Typical. Pushing down the dull ache that threatened to spread from my heart and engulf my whole being, I dragged Adrian along even faster ignoring the looks we were getting, some just curious, others held that familiar metallic-cold gaze that told me more than just our small group had been affected. Supernatural Strigoi water? This needed sorting. Quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's only a short one. Sorry! I didn't want this to get in the way of the next part. Still I hope you're still with me! ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was like I was invisible, or mute. Standing in the heart of guardian HQ I was seriously considering using violence to get my message across. I know I must have sounded unhinged; explaining about crazy enchanted water had gone down like a boat with a hole in it. It sunk. But it didn't 'sink in'.

'Perhaps you should take some time off, Rose,' My mother looked concerned, but for all the wrong reasons, 'You've been pulling some long hours protecting the queen, you can't be a one man army.'

She was right, I wasn't a one 'man' army at all. It looked like I was going to be a one 'woman' army however. 'Just, please, will you send someone outside? And see for yourself? Or else just look at the other loopiness happening around court! Drink a glass of water! And Dimitri! He just… He hung up on me!'

I immediately regretting admitting that last part.

'Oh Rose, I knew this was a bad idea.' My mother sighed, putting her hands on her hips before continuing, 'I warned you. You can't let your emotions rule you! You have a royal, _the most important _royal to protect.' She sighed again, then looking at my companion with a more hopeful expression; 'Let Adrian take you out or something-'

'Mom!' I interrupted, inwardly chastising myself for sounding so whiny, 'Will you please just listen to what I'm saying? There is something wrong with Liss- the queen! She's been cutting again.'

And for the second time I regretted my loose mouth. A veritable SWAT team was scrambled to Lissa's apartments, including my mother. I was left staring at the empty spot where she had stood.

'Do you think that was an overreaction?' I asked Adrian who was hovering somewhere behind me.

'What? You? Overreact?' I flew at him then.

'Not me! The hit squad that emptied out of this room!' Adrian drew nearer and dared to throw an arm about my shoulders. His body was warm and until then I hadn't realised just how cold I was. I shivered and even accepted his coat as I let the cogs turn in my head.

'They're just worried. I'm worried!' He pulled me tighter into his side and I felt a shot of instant guilt for enjoying the pressure of his body. _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, _I repeated in my head as a sort of mantra. I needed to get a grip. Perhaps that nasty water was still effecting me.

'This has to be magic,' I muttered, more to myself, 'But…' I spun about the room, desperately trying to figure something, anything, out. I pulled out my phone and tried Dimitri on a whim that this was all in my head, but it went straight to answerphone. The sound of his deep, rumbly voice, asking to leave a message, made me shiver even more. I had joked about the water being 'Strigoi rain', but that steely sound in voice when he had actually answered earlier was all too familiar. It was still him, but the warm earthiness had disappeared, it was like Novosibirsk all over again. Instinctively I reached up to my neck, the memories of being Dimitri's blood whore were becoming easier to suppress, but sometimes…

'Rose?' Adrian's voice cut through my stasis and I sprang back into myself.

'I'm not waiting here while they all play the 'Rose-is-a-crazy-person' routine. We need answers… Oh!'

It hit me. 'How do you fancy getting your fortune read?'


End file.
